We Can Do It, Believe in Me
by kamahalanne
Summary: For the first time, Black Star cried! Something sweet happened between him and Tsubaki. What is it? Answers: Read this.


**We Can Do It, Believe in Me **_by G.R.A.B._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_This is my fourth fanfic about Soul Eater but it's my first time to write about Black Star and Tsubaki_ _Nakatsukasa. _

_I don't know if this one's good. haha._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

This happened sometime after Black Star fought Death the Kid. Black Star was bothered about what Kid said. He said that Black Star has enhanced his techniques and his fighting style but his power dropped. As Sid Barrett said, Black Star's soul is becoming weak… maybe because of he is defeated by Mifune, a skilled samurai, which he considers as his greatest defeat and because he can't use the Enchanted Sword properly.

* * *

**(start of fanfic)**

'_Tsubaki.' _called Black Star.

'_Yes?' _

'_Tell me, am I weak?'_

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she heard what her meister was saying.

'_No, you're strong. Why did you asked?'_

'_Why are they kept on telling me that I've changed? Why are they always telling me that I'm becoming weak?'_

'_Black Star, to tell you the truth… you really changed but you are not weak.'_

'_How can you tell that I changed? Nothing changed Tsubaki, I'm still the old me.'_

'_I know, but somehow, you changed because we lost at that fight with Mifune.'_

'_Why did you say so?'_

It's been a while since Black Star went on seriously.

'_Maybe because you consider it as your greatest defeat… you always win, that's why it's not easy for you to accept the fact that you lost.' _said Tsubaki.

…

'_Let me guess, you want to ask me why you can't use the Enchanted Sword perfectly isn't it?'_

Black Star's eyes grew wide.

'_Am I right Black Star?'_

'_How did you know?'_

'_I'm your weapon. Every time we resonate, I can feel what you feel… and I felt something wrong about you. I know that you are bothered about what Kid and Mr. Sid said. You don't have to hide that.'_

'_Why can't I use the Enchanted Sword properly? Every time we use that technique, in just a few moments, I feel pain inside of me. What happening Tsubaki? Tell me.'_

'_I really… I really don't know. But I'm sure, someday, everything will be okay. Don't worry.'_

'_How can I prevent myself from worrying, if as time passes…I can feel that I'm becoming weak?! I want to be strong. I want to be strong than everyone else! I want to surpass God and also Father. How can we do that if I'm weak? Tell me Tsubaki! That's my greatest dream.' _shouted Black Star as tears rushed down his cheeks.

Tsubaki was shocked to see her meister cry.

'_Come here.' _said Tsubaki in a loving voice.

Black Star approached her and Tsubaki held him close to her. Black Star was surprised of what she did.

Her head on his shoulder and his head on her chest…she placed her arms around him and Black Star, did the same.

'_Listen, all of you're dreams will come true. We can do it, believe in me. We can do it together. Whatever happens, I'm here for you… I will never leave you. There's nothing impossible if we're together. Don't worry, okay? You're not weak, just believe in yourself.' _said her as she brushes his back.

Black Star nodded as he embraced her tighter.

'_Hey, stop crying. It's not good to see a strong man like you acting like a child.' _laughed Tsubaki.

'_Everybody cries. I just…'_

'_Okay. Cry all you want, I'm here for you. Don't worry.'_

They stayed at that position quite long and finally…

'_I'm sorry to wet your shirt.' _said Black Star wiping his tears with his hands.

'_It's okay.' _smiled Tsubaki.

Tsubaki helped to wipe his tears using her handkerchief.

'_One last thing Tsubaki.' _said Black Star.

'_What is it?'_

'_I just want to give you this.'_

Black Star kissed Tsubaki on her lips and she kissed him back.

Their lips parted. They stared at each other and had their kiss again.

'_Thanks for being here for me.'_

'_My pleasure.' _said Tsubaki with her red swollen lips.

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
